


Hope

by WhiteFoxKitsune (ProwlingThunder)



Series: Little Stars [14]
Category: Invasion America
Genre: F/M, Hope Beyond Hope, canon compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/WhiteFoxKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt!Fill.</p><p>Cale hopes, and hopes a little more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZpanSven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZpanSven/gifts).



> Prompt: Cale, Hope

It had been hard to feel the proper grasp of horror and worry for David's kidnapping and Rita's trek into an enemy ship after the fact. That, at least, Cale was grateful for.

What he reverently hoped was that when Rita pulled through, he hadn't kicked Rafe into the room's shower to get a bath. Rafe deserved to be there with her, as much as he and young David did. Cale didn't know if she would ever know the weight of what she had done, of how many of Rafe's fears she had set to ease with her stunt, with her determination and choices, but he hoped she would know it eventually.

He also hoped he never had to tell her just how terrified Rafe was now, and how much it nearly matched his own. “Eddie said she would be fine,” He murmured out loud, as much for his own sake as for his friend's. “She will be fine.”


End file.
